


[ART] A Bad Boy, A Bookworm, A Heated Kiss and Two Scandals

by PotterArt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Brief Harry Potter/OMC, Daily Prophet, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Newspapers, Sectumsempra Scars, Smoking, Tattoos, polaroids, shirtless boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: A story told through newspaper articles and polaroid pictures. A story of three reindeer, two scandals, and the love of one runaway saviour and one snarky blond delivery boy.





	[ART] A Bad Boy, A Bookworm, A Heated Kiss and Two Scandals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Scandal, An Exile, A Snarky Blond Delivery Man and Three Reindeer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911491) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> This remix consists of two aspects, the first being the two newspaper articles, and secondly the polaroid pictures showing moments in between & after the storyline of the original fic. Please read the newspaper articles! The writing has some content / context.

**_Did you hear the news?_**

* * *

**_It's all because of..._**

**A SCANDAL:**

**AN EXILE:**

* 

**A SNARKY BLOND DELIVERY MAN, AND THREE REINDEER:**

* 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [This art is also posted on tumblr!](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174304406329/potter-art-my-entry-for-the-2018-hd-remix) Help us promote the fest by reblogging :)
> 
> Multiple tumblr posts:
> 
>   * [Part 0: Overview](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/post/174304310250/my-entry-for-the-2018-hd-remix-fest-note-the)  
> 
>   * [Part 1: The Scandal (Harry/OMC) & The Prophet](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/post/174304863710/my-entry-for-the-2018-hd-remix-fest-work-being)  
> 
>   * [Part 2: The Engagement Kiss & The Prophet](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/post/174305604650/my-entry-for-the-2018-hd-remix-fest-work-being)
>   * [Part 3: The Kiss & The Lake ](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/post/174307232775/my-entry-for-the-2018-hd-remix-fest-work-being)
>   * [Part 4: The Bad Boy & The Bookworm](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/post/174308840942/my-entry-for-the-2018-hd-remix-fest-work-being)
>   * [Part 5: The Three Reindeer & Bonus Material](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/post/174312150314/my-entry-for-the-2018-hd-remix-fest-work-being)
> 



End file.
